Perks
Once a skill has been leveled up to +30 (and every increment of +20 after that) a skill is eligible for one perk. Perks grant additional benefits separate from boosting the skill level. Perks are created by the user at the appropriate skill level, and are subject to approval before benefits can be used; the list below contains the following approved perks. A perk can be changed by paying a Major EXP and 24 hours worth of training. Baptism By Fire * All weapons and items that use fire or an explosive as it's main attack, including ammunition, boast increased lethality and splash. -5 Lethality to a Min of half base weapon's lethality, and adds 1/3rd more AOE, 1/2 more if Lethality was unable to be reduced. **Requires: Demolitions +30 Body Double **Requires: Ninjutsu +30 Die Hard **Requires: Endurance +30 Dual-Wielding **Requires: (Combat) +30 Eye in the Sky * Hey, I see you down there! The user can hack and sync up remotely with relaying hardware, from cell phones to satellites, without the required equipment, and is able to repurpose them with (Skill/20) additional nonstandard directives. **Requires: Computers +30 Sixth Sense *Your intuition has become so strong that it becomes the your primary sense for perception. Because you're relying on intuition you can even see through thigns like invisibility easier. **Requires: Intuition +30 Attributes Agility +30 *'Marathon Runner:' When taking fatigue, you take 1 less than usual. *'Runaway:' You'd rather run like hell than keep going with a fight. When running from a fight, conflict or even a minor scuffle, (Willpower/2) can be applied as a bonus to the attempt. Endurance +30 *'Die Hard:' Grants the ability to ignore the knockout effects of one mortal wound, effectively increasing the amount of sustainable mortal wounds by 1. Endurance +50 *'Limitless:' For one round, grants a (Skill/2) bonus to Accuracy, Strength, and Willpower skills/checks. (Skill/2) Stamina is provided for the activation of this skill and resets daily. Costs 10 Stamina. Learning +30 *'Knack & Understanding :' During a Learning check, grants a (Skill/2) bonus to a teacher's roll(s) for the purpose of determining how many successes are gained by the student. *'Knowing is Half the Battle:' Grants a (Skill/3) bonus to use of the Tactics skill. *'Wallflower:' A student and teacher can be 'observed' learning a mental skill; the observer can roll learning checks against the teacher, spending only hours, however they can only gain as many successes as the student they observe. Willpower +30 *'Stubborn Consciousness:' The first (Skill/15) Knockouts/Mind Controls per day are ignored, and instead are only incapacitated for 1 full round after any such event. Combat Armor Training +30 *'Reactive Armor:' Ignores up to (Skill/3) in Armor Penetration. Firearms Training +30 *'Zombie Killer:' Ignores up to (Skill/2) points of Lethality Resistance against Zombies. Pistol Training +30 *'Dual Wielding:' When wielding two weapons, increase attack speed is increased by 1. Pistol Training +50 *'Shoot Down:' Increase your weapon speed by +1 for the first (Skill/15) rounds of combat. *'Headband:' You can fire your weapon without ammunition at 2 mana a shot; (Skill/2) Mana is provided for these purposes. Mana does not stack and resets daily. Improvisation +30 *'Improvisation Master:' Impractical? No such word! The user never suffers from exotic penelties, as they quickly get a feel for anything they need to use. *'Improvised Emergency Action:' Emergency Action can now be made with any improvised weapon, regardless of Speed. Costs 5 Stamina. Sword Training +30 *'Counter Slash:' Counter Rates are reduced by 100-(Skill/2) when determining difference in dodge. *'Parry:' Grants a (Skill/2) bonus to defense rolls against melee attacks. SWAT Training +30 *'Tactical Formations:' The user can bring up to (Skill/10) people into a formation (takes Leader's turn), giving them (Skill/3) to use to boost things like perception, dodging, and hitting. Formation stays until people break it by leaving it. Shock Trooper +30 *'Unbreakable:' When wearing armor, (Armor Bonus+Armor Training/2) is added to resist knock down effects, and ((Armor Bonus+Armor Training/2)/2) is added to recoil resist. Unarmed Wild Strike +30 *'Breath Weapon:' Increases Fire AoE attacks by (Skill/2). *'Strength of the Beast:' (Skill+Strength) is added together to determine unarmed lethality reduction. Constructive Computers +30 *'Eye in the Sky:' Allows the influence and upkeep of (Skill/10) sensor/technical devices without having to maintain the equipment to do so. Computers +50 *'Cyberkinesis:' Unlocks "Cyber Element" magic, treated as a skill at +(Skill/2); allows for the influence of cyberspace without a computer and 'enchant' (upgrade) electronics with the proper focus. Demolitions +30 *'Trial By Fire:' -5 Lethality to fire-based weapons/explosives (ammunition included) and increases AoE by a x1.(Skill) multiplier. First Aid +30 *'Extensive Care:' Medical rolls can be made at +5 effectiveness (which is a roughly +25 bonus stat wise) by expending 5 rounds and 2 charges from a medical kit. Costs 5 Stamina. Surgery +30 *'Surgical Focus:' Grants a (Perception/3) bonus to medical checks. Improvised Weapon Crafting +30 *'Productivity:' The cost of materials for any creation is reduced by (Skill)%; in cases of using very large single pieces, reasonable amounts of scrap will remain for other creations. Jury Rig +30 *'That Which Binds:' Grants a (Duct Tape/2) bonus to things that have either been made, or improved twice by the use of duct tape. Mechanics +30 *'Ms. Fix-It:' Grants a (Skill/3) bonus to Carpentry, General Repair, Improvised Crafting, or Jury-Rigging checks when working on mechanical devices. Knowledge Anatomy: +30 *'I've Been Doing This Too Long:' Reduces the penalties for working on 'abnormal' patients (Cybernetics/Mutate/Youkai) by (Skill/2) points. Recreational Acting +30 *'Pretend We're Dead:' Only a successful Acting check is required to fool undead. Making yourself smell or look like one is not required. Survival Looting +30 *'Raven's Eye:' When rolling a loot check, consider the amount of successes one point higher than normal. Perception +30 *'Denizen of the Dark:' Decreases the penalties in low light to 0, and in no light to 1/2. Intuition +30 *'Sixth Sense:' Your intuition has become so strong that it becomes the your primary sense for perception. Because you're relying on intuition you can even see through thigns like invisibility easier. *'Spidey Senses:' Your paranoia has developed to the point that you can just tell when you're in immediate danger. When caught flat-footed, reduce the penalty to dodge by (Skill/2) points. Stealth +30 *'!:' If a stealth check is failed, (Skill/2) is added to a Perception check to detect the detector (which doesn't reveal their location). Uniques Mimic +30 *'Multitask:' You can use the Conman skill to copy two skills simultaniously, instead of just one. Duct Tape Affinity +30 *'Tape or Die:' Using 3 units of duct tape and 1 unit of cardboard (or .5 units of wood), and 1 DC 70 check per unit size of the weapon, You may duplicate a weapon at = Quality in rounds (10+5Minutes out of combat) of work. If all your checks beat DC 100, the weapon is + quality. If all your checks beat DC 150, treat as ++ quality. The weapon is good until a nat 1 is rolled and just as effective as the real thing. It can be improved by parts for the real thing (This removes the nat 1 breaking if done twice). Using this ability costs 5 stamina or 10 if used in the middle of battle. Vehicles Driving +30 *'Engine Whisperer:' Grants a (Skill/3) bonus when doing vehicle maintenance checks. Magic Cold +30 *'Freezing Spells:' 5 mana per attack; When you add a status effect to your Ice spells, they instead slow at 1/3 Lethal, and outright Freeze at 2/3rds lethal Time +30 *'Rewind:' For (Skill/15) times per day, and only once per combat round, One non-daily action (such as learning or infection) roll may be rerolled with a (Skill/3) bonus/penalty on the new roll. Natural 1/2/3 & 98/99/100 bonuses still apply to the new roll. The second roll must be kept, even if it is worse. Psi-Techs Insight +30 *'My World:' Your brain activity can accelerate to the point where everything slows down for you, giving you synergy of Insight to all physical activity for a round. 1 round of 'My World' is 5 Fatigue. (Skill/10 free rounds a day) Unknown *'Covering Fire' *'Recoil Suppressor' *'Heart Regulator' Category:System